


Blood∞Tears

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Corpses of TDF [2]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Alors qu’elle se faisait attaquée dans la rue par un mystérieux agresseur, Ayumi est coincée dans une ruelle sombre où ses hurlements de peur sont masqués et tus. Sortant un poignard, celle-ci ferme les yeux, se sent poussée et lâche un petit cri. Quand elle se sent aspergée par quelque chose, elle ouvre ses yeux devant une vision d’horreur. Un élève de son lycée vient de se faire poignardé à sa place… Es-ce que ce camarade était bien celui auquel elle pensait ? Va-t-il mourir de ses actes ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela surtout ? Vous le découvrirez avec Ayumi dans ce récit…





	Blood∞Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n'aviez pas compris, ce post est une sorte d'archives pour les fanfictions que j'ai déjà écrites par le passé. Après avoir presque perdu la plupart de mon boulot en 2015, j'ai compris l'importance de conserver mes conneries.  
> (oui, j'écris ça en 2017, donc la plupart des critiques qu'on pourrait m'adresser sont relativement dépassées. Après tout, j'ai écris ce truc en étant en 3ème alors que je suis maintenant en premier semestre de khâgne...)

«AAAAAAAAAAH ! NON, NON !!! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ICI !!! »  
Son cri fut étouffé par les sons de la ville. Un homme la menace sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi. Avec un poignard si aiguisé qui pourrait lui transpercer les os. Elle est si apeurée que ses jambes ne veulent pas réagir, elle ne peut pas s’enfuir de cette ruelle sombre, où la seule chose qui ne lui veut pas de mal est une poubelle. Ayumi se retrouvait en fâcheuse posture face à un tueur en série qui était sur le point de la tuer.

Elle se préparait à mourir quand elle se cogna la tête contre la poubelle. On l’avait poussée contre ? Mais qui aurait pu faire ça… Le tueur la voulait à sa botte ? Mais… Cet uniforme… C’est celui de Kisaragi Academy… Et comment il le porte… Ce ne serait pas… Kishinuma ?! Mais que fait-il ici… Elle sentit quelque chose gicler sur elle.   
Il venait de se faire poignarder à sa place.

Ayumi se leva brusquement, et le tueur lâcha son couteau ensanglanté avant de s’enfuir en courant. Elle prit Yoshiki par-dessus son épaule, avant de constater la tâche rouge sur son maillot.   
« Oh non…  
-Urk… Shinozaki… ? Ah, tu es encore en un morceau, c’est le plus important… Dit-il en vomissant un peu de sang.  
-Eeek ! Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi Kishinuma ! Tu saignes salement là ! Faut t’emmener le plus vite possible aux urgences ! »  
Il s’effondra après cette phrase. Paniquée, Ayumi l’assit par terre avant de sortir son téléphone portable. Tout en alertant les secours, elle le regardait cracher son propre sang tristement…

Après avoir fini son appel, elle alla s’asseoir à côté de Yoshiki. Il serrait ses bras le plus fort possible sur sa blessure, tout en crachant de plus en plus de sang. Il lui demanda, sur le bord de l’évanouissement :   
« Dis, Ayumi… Tu pourrais m-- »  
Mais avant d’avoir pu finir sa phrase, il lui vomit du sang avant de sombrer dans le coma. La jeune fille, elle, était en larmes, et lui dit :  
« Kishinuma ?! Réveille-toi !! »  
Se rendant compte que c’était sans espoir, elle le prit dans ses bras, sans même remarquer la tâche de sang sur son uniforme…

« Qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ?  
-Shinozaki Ayumi, de Kisaragi Academy.  
-Que faisiez-vous dans cette ruelle ?  
-Je retournais chez moi après les cours en passant devant cette ruelle quand… Quand un tueur m’a prise par le bras et m’a claquée contre le mur…  
-Je vois, et que faisiez-vous avec ce jeune garçon ?  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu comme ça pour prendre le coup à ma place…   
-Ne pleurez pas ! Et comment expliquez-vous cette tâche de sang sur votre uniforme ?  
-Snif… Celle-là… ? Il a vomit du sang dessus avant de s’évanouir… Je ne l’avais même pas remarquée sur le coup…  
-Donc vous n’y êtes pour rien dans l’essai d’homicide de ce garçon ?  
-Non. Enfin, si je n’avais pas été là, il ne serait pas dans cet état… Vous savez qui il est au moins ? J’ai peur de savoir qui c’était, je l’ai appelé comme un de mes camarades de classe car il portait l’uniforme de la même manière…  
-Nous avons regardé sa carte d’étudiant, il s’agit de Kishinuma Yoshiki de la classe 2-9 à Kisaragi Academy.  
-Oh non… POURQUOI LUI ?! »  
Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise du bureau où un policier procédait à son interrogatoire, pour se rendre dans une des chambres de l’hôpital.

Dans la chambre tapissée de blanc, il n’y avait que quelques meubles : une commode, deux chaises, un fauteuil, un lit évidemment, une table de chevet et une table pour manger. Ayumi ferma la porte délicatement et prit une chaise pour la mettre à côté du lit de la pièce. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas faire tomber une perche de métal, dont elle ne découvrit la vraie nature qu’après : le support d’une transfusion, mais sans pochette de sang ou quoique ce soit. Son cœur s’arrêta de battre pendant deux secondes, avant qu’elle ne remarque un message, oublié sur la table de chevet, sur lequel il était écrit :  
« Son état ne s’améliore pas. Je ne sais plus ce qu’il faut faire Docteur. Avec une transfusion, on arriva peut-être à le sauver. Mais on n’a plus de sang du groupe A… Il faudrait que quelqu’un donne son sang… Mais comment voulez-vous trouver quelqu’un qui veuille bien donner son sang à un lycéen déshérité vivant par lui-même ?! »  
Ayumi fut choquée par ces mots, et descendit en bas immédiatement, en refermant la porte.

Elle alla dehors pour appeler sa mère, lui demandant si elle pouvait faire un don de sang important. Elle dut tout lui expliquer, et celle-ci accepta difficilement. Au bout de deux heures négociations, de signatures de papiers médicaux et de prises de sang, la lycéenne sentit comme une fierté en elle.

Le lendemain, elle rendit visite à Yoshiki. Elle avait déjà récupéré de ses prises de sang, et pouvait se débrouiller seule. En entrant dans la chambre, elle fut bien contente d’enfin voir une pochette de sang être transfusée à son camarade. Elle s’assit sur la chaise qui n’avait pas changé de place, mais bien vite des larmes revinrent à ses yeux. Elle repensa à la veille, et se mit à pleurer quand elle remarqua qu’il était dans le coma avec une aide respiratoire. Elle hurla, avec un atroce sentiment de culpabilité :  
« MAIS POURQUOI ÇA T’ARRIVES À TOI ?! POURQUOI T’AS FAIT ÇA ?! ESPÈCE D’ENFOIRE ! ESPÈCE D’IMBÉCILE !!! »  
Puis se calma, et murmura entre ses larmes :  
« Tu crois… Que j’aime te voir dans cet état, Kishinuma ? »  
Elle n’eut pas de réponse, et sécha ses larmes en restant ici, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un toque à la porte.

« Entrez ?  
-Oh, Shinozaki ! Me suis-je trompé de chambre ?  
-Mochida ?! Oui, c’est la chambre de mon cousin ici…  
-Ne me mens pas Shinozaki, je sais que c’est la chambre d’hôpital de Yoshiki. Il y a un reportage sur ce qui s’est passé hier qui passe cette après-midi. C’est même passé aux infos hier.  
-Ah bon… C’est ma faute s’il est comme ça…   
-Shinozaki… Je suis sûr qu’il n’aurait pas envie de te voir comme ça.   
-Tu crois Mochida ?  
-C’est parce que je ne peux pas te le dire… Mais quand tu le sauras, tu comprendras pourquoi. Au fait, tu penseras à lui donner ça, quand tu pourras… Mais ne regardes surtout par ce qui lui a dedans !  
-D’accord Mochida ! Compte sur moi ! À Lundi ! »  
Satoshi s’en alla, laissant Ayumi seule.

Elle regarda ce qu’on lui avait donné. Une boîte en carton, telle une boîte à chaussures emballée. Elle ne l’ouvrit pas, pour ne pas désobéir à Satoshi. Elle la secoua juste un peu, et entendit une multitude de petites choses remuer dans la boîte. Ne cherchant pas plus à savoir ce qu’elle contenait, la lycéenne la posa sur la table de chevet. Elle repensa alors à la « dette » qu’elle avait envers Yoshiki. Mais elle se dit qu’elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre la pareille… Soudainement, un toussotement se fit entendre.

Ayumi sursauta à l’entente de ce bruit. Elle entendit ensuite un grincement du lit, signifiant un mouvement. Elle se précipita sur sa chaise, et enleva volontairement le masque respiratoire de son camarade. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de voir Ayumi en larmes. Il lui murmura alors, avec les faibles forces qu’il avait :  
« Pleure pas Shinozaki… C’est dur de se réveiller en te voyant pleurer… »  
Elle réagit immédiatement à ces paroles :  
« Tais-toi Kishinuma… Ne parle pas avec ce qu’il te reste de forces… C’est des larmes de joie… Mais dis-moi un dernier truc qui m’intrigue depuis hier… Qu’allais-tu me demander ?  
-Eh ben… WARGH !   
-Ki-Kishinuma ?! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?!  
-Glk… Je… Tu pourrais enlever la couverture, Shinozaki… ?  
-Ouais, dit-elle en enlevant la couette, OH DIEU !  
-WARGH ! C’est quoi ça encore ?!   
-Tu saignes encore… Je crois que les médecins ont sous-estimé tes blessures…   
\- .. ! Ça s’est arrêté…  
-N’essaie pas de me rassurer !  
-Tu as du oublié que mes bandages vont être changés aujourd’hui… T’es maladroite quand même Shinozaki…   
-C’est ta faute, t’avais qu’à pas essayé de t’asseoir comme… Comme ça ! Ah oui, Mochida voulait te donner ça…   
-Fais voir… Dit-il en prenant la boîte et en l’ouvrant. Tiens, ça ne m’étonne pas de Satoshi… Il a fait ça vite-fait à tous les coups hier soir !   
-C’est quoi dedans ?  
-Des CDs. Il en a pas mal, c’est pas surprenant qu’il m’en file certains. »

Les deux rirent joyeusement avant qu’Ayumi dise timidement :  
« Dis Kishinuma… Faut que je te demande un truc…  
-Quoi… ?  
-Pourquoi t’as fait ça hier ?  
-Huh ?! Ben… Shinozaki… Dit-il en rougissant. C’est parce que… Je… Je…  
-Tu es un imbécile ? Dit-elle pour rire.  
-Bon sang Shinozaki, c’était sérieux que j’allais te dire… Mais ça me paraissait évident… Je…  
-Tu ? Mais pour être rouge, tu ne… N’avais pas de fièvre ?  
-Mais non Shinozaki… Je suis en train de te dire je… Je… Bégaya-t-il, avant de crier, entièrement rouge. JE T’AIME BON SANG !!!  
-Qu… Quoi ?! Mais… Mais… Mais enfin Kishinuma… C’est pas possible… Enfin je veux dire… On ne se connait presque pas…   
-Si je te racontais tout ça prendrait une éternité… Pour hier, je refusais de te laisser mourir alors que je pouvais y faire quelque chose…  
-Imbécile… Enfoiré… Je te hais tellement ! Dit-elle en pleurant.  
-Hé hé… Réponds-moi franchement Shinozaki : comment me considères-tu ?  
-Quoi ? Eh bien… je vais être franche : j’ai toujours voulu que ce soit Mochida avec moi… C’est à peine si je ne te détestais pas pour ta rudesse. Mais hier j’ai compris que je réagissais mal…   
-Ok… Quant à ce que je voulais te dire hier, c’était « Dis Ayumi… Tu pourrais m’em-- »  
Et sans même savoir ce qu’il allait dire, elle le fit. Puis le gifla juste après.   
« ENFOIRE !! T’AS QUE CA A DEMANDER QUAND T’ES EN TRAIN DE DÉGUEULER DU SANG ?!  
-Shi-Shinozaki ?! C’est quoi ton problème ?!  
-Mais enfin ! On demande pas ça à une fille quand tu vomis du sang… Même à la fille que t’aimes, ça se fait pas ! Je vais devoir t’apprendre les bonnes manières ?!  
-Mais alors pourquoi tu m’as…  
-Ah, ça ? Eh bien… J’en ai absolument aucune idée. Je sais pas ce qui m’a prise.   
-Laisse-moi deviner… T’avais tout prévu hein ?   
-Je suis si prévisible ?  
-Pour que je le vois, ouais !! »

 

Après cette discussion pour le moins tourmentée, les deux lycéens rirent encore un bon coup, jusqu’à ce que… Jusqu’à ce que Yoshiki dise quelque chose qu’il ne fallait peut-être pas :  
« Je crois que tes larmes dans mon sang ont soulagé mes blessures… »

**Author's Note:**

> Notes d'origine :  
> Alors celle-là, je l’ai ratée puissance 165265255. Nan sérieux, je ne pensais pas faire ce genre de fin. Le moment le plus intéressant dure 2 pages… Le début quoi. J’avais aussi prévu de faire une fin triste, mais ça, ce sera pour la prochaine fanfic.  
> Corpse Party appartient à la Team GrisGris. Cet étron vous est offert par TheDarkFlygon.


End file.
